Les aléas de la vie quotidienne de Kratos et Yuan
by Ymia
Summary: Que peut-il bien se passer de passionnant dans la vie de deux fantastiques guerriers en temps de paix, dans un monde à peu près normal ? Kratos et Yuan comme vous ne les avez probablement jamais vu, et comme vous ne les verrez sans doute jamais...
1. Hammam

**Titre :** Les aléas de la vie quotidienne de Kratos et Yuan.

**Auteur :** Ymia.

**Blabla :** Hé bien, me revoilà. Toujours avec mes deux chouchous, Kratos et Yuan, qui vont en voir de toutes les couleurs dans cette série de one-shot. Un jour que je m'ennuyais à mourir, j'ai demandé un mot à une amie, et ce mot a réussi à m'inspirer cette petite chose que voilà. A chaque nouvel OS, j'indiquerais le mot qui m'a inspirée, et on verra le résultat... Il existe d'autres chapitres, que je posterais au gré de mes envies et d'autres que j'écrirais peut-être si l'inspiration me vient - et si ma muse ne me lâche pas. Sur ce, bonne lecture, j'espère que cette fic aura au moins le mérite de vous amuser et de vous arracher, sinon un rire, au moins un sourire indulgent.

Je précise que Kratos et Yuan ne m'appartiennent pas, de même que tous les autres personnages ou lieux évoqués dans cette fic, sauf exeptions qui vont seront désignées en début de chapitre. Là, en l'occurence, ya rien à moi, sauf l'idée. Et encore.

* * *

Mot du jour : Chaleur.

La chaleur était étouffante, la moiteur terrible. Yuan repoussa une mèche bleue, agacé. Vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette éponge blanche, il se demandait s'il allait d'abord mourir de déshydratation ou périr étouffé. En effet, il suait à grosses gouttes et il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer convenablement. Il tenta – vainement – de s'éventer avec sa main. Un ricanement s'éleva de sa gauche. Il n'en était pas sûr, l'air était tellement dense que même les sons les plus proches étaient vite étouffés.

- Tu capitules, Yuan ?

Il distinguait à peine la silhouette de Kratos, pourtant assis juste à côté de lui, à cause de l'épais brouillard blanc qui les entourait.

- Tu rigoles ? réussi à répondre l'intéressé. Je suis encore loin de mes limites…

C'était un mensonge, mais un peu de bluff n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Kratos ne répondit pas. Lui aussi devait économiser son souffle, songea le demi-elfe. Après tout, cela faisait…combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils étaient ici, d'ailleurs ? Deux heures, trois, peut-être quatre ? Et combien de temps pourraient-ils encore tenir le coup ? Ils ne le sauraient tous deux qu'en quittant cet endroit. Mais aucun des deux ne voudrait sortir le premier, et laisser la victoire à l'autre. Peu importe qu'ils suent comme des porcs ou qu'ils aient l'impression d'être des légumes cuits à la vapeur ! Chacun irait jusqu'au bout de ses forces, car l'enjeu était trop important.

Plein d'une résolution nouvelle, Yuan se redressa et éloigna une énième mèche bleue de devant ses yeux.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait un peu froid ? lança-t-il tout un coup à Kratos.

- …Si, répondit celui-ci sur le même ton. Je m'en occupe.

Yuan le sentit s'agiter faiblement à son côté et un sifflement sonore s'éleva bientôt, s'accompagnant d'une augmentation de température. Le demi-elfe inspira prudemment. L'air était devenu presque brûlant et le brouillard lui faisait maintenant penser à du coton. Respirer lui demandait de plus en plus d'efforts. Il ne suait plus, il dégoulinait littéralement, comme si on l'avait plongé dans une piscine. Avec de l'eau…de l'eau fraîche…bien fraîche…

Il secoua la tête et dû s'interrompre immédiatement, prit de vertiges. Il ne flancherait pas. Non. Il ne flancherait pas…

- Yuan !

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement, et vit Kratos penché sur lui. Celui-ci eut l'air soulagé. Yuan mit quelques secondes pour s'apercevoir de ce qui clochait : l'air était de nouveau respirable, le brouillard avait disparu et quelque chose d'agréablement frais était posé sur son front.

- J'ai perdu, hein ? murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

- Tu t'es évanoui. Et oui, tu as perdu, confirma Kratos. « Encore loin de tes limites », hein ?

- Ça va, grommela Yuan.

Il ne contesterait pas la victoire de Kratos.

- Pour panser ton ego blessé, saches tout de même que nous avons tenu trois heures, vingt-trois minutes et cinquante quatre secondes, lui apprit Kratos en souriant.

- Ça me fait une belle jambe, grimaça son ami en redressant lentement.

S'il acceptait sa victoire, il n'avait pas à se montrer beau joueur pour autant. Il avait ses limites. Son estomac lui rappela d'ailleurs une autre de ses « limites » à combler.

- J'ai faim, marmonna-t-il en se levant.

Il remarqua au passage qu'il était vêtu d'un léger yukata. Sûrement l'œuvre de Kratos.

- Moi aussi. Les autres sont déjà partis dîner…

Ils partirent ensemble vers la salle à manger commune mise à la disposition des clients des Sources Thermales de Tesse'Halla, où leurs amis étaient effectivement en train de faire honneur au repas préparé par leur hôtesse.

- Yuan ! s'exclama Lloyd. Ça va mieux ?

- Bien mieux, merci, répondit-il en prenant place.

- Vous êtes deux idiots, attaqua Raine. Ça aurait pu mal finir. Tout ça pour un stupide pari…

- Il n'était pas stupide ! s'indigna Yuan.

- Parce que savoir qui resterait le plus longtemps dans le hammam pour désigner celui qui serait au dessus cette nuit n'est pas stupide ? répliqua Raine en plissant les yeux.

- Dit comme ça, en effet, admit Kratos, légèrement penaud.

Yuan quant à lui se contenta de plonger dans son bol de nouilles froides, pour éviter les différents regards qui s'étaient posés sur lui : celui furibond de Raine, ceux moqueurs de Lloyd et Zelos, celui choqué de Genis, celui innocent de Colette, ceux indifférents de Regal, Préséa et Sheena, et surtout, surtout, celui, triomphant, de Kratos.

- La prochaine fois, on fait ça à pierre-papier-ciseaux, grommela-t-il.

* * *

Yuan : Et nous revoilà donc embarqués dans les délires fantasques d'une auteuse à la morale et à l'intelligence douteuse...

Ymia : Hé !

Kratos : Et voici son échappatoire pour ne pas terminer ses autres projets...

Ymia : Hé !

Yuan : Surtout n'hésitez pas à lui dire ce que vous avez pensé de cet OS, elle accepte tout : ovations, félicitations, menaces, critiques, chèques et tickets restaurants.

Ymia : Hé !!

Kratos : Pour pouvoir vous faire entendre, il vous suffit de cliquez sur ce bouton, là... Juste là... Vous le voyez ? Ben vous cliquez dessus et vous pourrez dire tout ce que vous avez à dire, dans les limites de la décence et de la politesse. Sur ce, à bientôt, on compte sur vous !

Ymia : ...ben j'ai plus rien à dire, moi, du coup...


	2. Phobie 1 : Yuan

**Titre :** Les aléas de la vie quotidienne de Kratos et Yuan.

**Auteur :** Ymia.

**Blabla : **Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! Alors, une petite précision s'impose : comme j'aime à garder un minimum de suspense (et vous verrez que ce n'est vraiment qu'un minimum), certains "titres" (vous savez, les mots entre []) ne seront donnés qu'à la fin. Enfin, ça devrait pas vous gêner plus que ça... Et voici donc une nouvelle aventure - passionnante - de Kratos et Yuan ! Bonne lecture !

Je précise que Kratos et Yuan ne m'appartiennent pas, de même que tous les autres personnages ou lieux évoqués dans cette fic, sauf exeptions qui vont seront désignées en début de chapitre. Là, en l'occurence, ya rien à moi, sauf l'idée. Et encore.

* * *

Phobie 1 (Yuan).

_Tic…Tac…Tic…Tac…_

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre l'aiguille qui égrenait les secondes l'une après l'autre, un _tac_ après chaque _tic_, à moins que ce ne soit le contraire… Il ne savait plus vraiment. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il n'était pas à sa place, ici. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Son regard se posa une fois encore sur la porte au-dessus de laquelle s'étalait en grandes lettres blanches sur fond vert le mot synonyme de liberté, ''SORTIE''. Il se trémoussa, mal à l'aise.

En temps normal, il aurait été aisé d'atteindre cette porte et de s'enfuir loin de cet endroit, avant que quiconque n'ait pu faire un geste pour l'arrêter. En temps normal, il serait déjà loin, fuyant ces murs trop blancs, cette atmosphère glaciale. Oui, en temps normal…

- Yuan, calme-toi.

Il grimaça, mais s'obligea à obéir et à rester immobile. En temps normal, Kratos ne l'escortait pas. L'humain était assis à côté de lui, lisant tranquillement un magazine qu'il avait trouvé sur la table basse. Kratos qui ne lui faisait plus confiance depuis qu'il s'était enfui de cet endroit deux fois de suite, évitant le calvaire, ne parvenant pourtant qu'à retarder l'échéance…

- Kratos, s'il te plaît, je veux rentrer…

- Yuan, on en a déjà parlé, c'est non.

Le demi-elfe se renfrogna, et marmonna quelque chose de peu amène à l'encontre de son compagnon.

- Et tes menaces ne me feront pas céder, sourit ce dernier en tournant une page de son magazine.

Yuan eut alors une autre idée. Un sourire aux lèvres, il se pencha vers Kratos et chuchota rapidement à son oreille. L'humain se figea, rougit, puis finalement secoua la tête en souriant encore plus largement.

- Bien essayé.

Yuan sut alors que tout espoir était perdu. Il fixa Kratos quelques instants, partagé entre l'horreur et la colère, ne parvenant pas à croire à la trahison de son compagnon de longue date. Il se laissa finalement retomber dans son siège, l'air plus abattu que jamais.

- Tu es un monstre, murmura-t-il tout de même en croisant les bras sur son torse, refusant de croiser les yeux du traître plus longtemps.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il y a encore deux jours, répliqua Kratos d'une voix mielleuse.

Son ami l'ignora et laissa son regard errer dans la pièce où il était enfermé, prisonnier de son funeste destin. La plante verte posée dans un coin ne lui inspira qu'un intérêt limité, de même que l'aquarium rempli de poissons tropicaux et il ignora purement et simplement les autres occupants de la pièce. Ses yeux revinrent vite à l'horloge et à son agaçant tic-tac. Finalement, son regard tomba sur l'_autre_ porte. Celle derrière laquelle se trouvait l'origine de la peur de Yuan.

Cette porte immaculée, cette plaque dorée…Tout avait été fait pour faire croire aux pauvres innocents assis dans cette pièce que là s'ouvrait l'un des repaires du Bien, un simulacre de Paradis sur Terre… Rien ne saurait pourtant être moins vrai. Car, Yuan le savait, là s'ouvrait l'un des portails menant vers l'Enfer. Il ne put s'empêcher de frémir lorsque la poignée s'abaissa soudain, et que la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant.

Il eut la chair de poule en voyant la main, presque aussi blanche que le vêtement que le démon portait, serrer celle d'un homme qui souriait. Encore une âme corrompue, songea Yuan avec désespoir.

- Monsieur Ka-Fai, s'il vous plaît !

Yuan sursauta et se mit à trembler. C'était son tour ! Sa dernière heure était venue !

- Allez, viens, c'est à nous, dit Kratos en le forçant à se lever.

Yuan, sous le choc, se laissa faire. Il ne réagit que quand il se retrouva dans la même pièce que _lui_. Le bruit de la porte qui se refermait sonna comme un glas à ses oreilles. Il respira profondément, et essaya sans grand succès de calmer ses tremblements. Il fit face au monstre. Il mourrait la tête haute…

***

- Franchement, que d'histoires pour une simple piqûre ! se moqua Kratos une fois qu'ils eurent quitté le cabinet du médecin.

Près de lui, Yuan grimaça, serrant toujours étroitement son bras contre son flanc. Il était à la fois soulagé de quitter ce lieu d'épouvante et furieux d'être une nouvelle fois la cible des railleries de Kratos.

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai la phobie des aiguilles, marmonna Yuan entre ses dents serrées.

**Mot du jour : [Médecin].**

* * *

Yuan : Je proteste ! Je n'ai PAS la phobie des aiguilles !

Ymia : Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir, tu sais, personne n'aime se faire transpercer le bras par une pointe en acier et se faire injecter des trucs pas forcément très net dans les veines...

Yuan (frissonne) : ...

Kratos : N'empêche, quel trouillard ! Moi, à ta place, je...

Ymia : Ne te mets pas à sa place trop vite. Ton tour viendra bien assez tôt.

Yuan : Bien fait !

Kratos : ... Sadiques.

Yuan : De toutes façons, je ne suis pas le seul à détester ça ! J'suis sûr que parmi les lecteurs, y'en a qui haïssent ça autant que moi !

Ymia : Bonne idée, ça ! (se tourne vers les lecteurs) Alors ? Vous aussi vous avez peur des méchantes aiguilles ?

Kratos : Pour répondre à cette question fort pertinente, vous pouvez utiliser le bouton qui apparaît juste sous ces mots...Oui, celui où il est indiqué en jolies lettres vertes "Review" : çà ne vous fera pas de mal, et çà fera du bien à l'auteuse (de savoir qu'elle est lue) et à Yuan (qui se sentira un peu moins seul). Sur ce, à bientôt !

Ymia : La prochaine fois, c'est le tour de Kratos !

Kratos : ...Sauvez moi.


	3. Phobie 2 : Kratos

**Titre :** Les aléas de la vie quotidienne de Kratos et Yuan.

**Auteur :** Ymia.

**Blabla : **Alors, à la demande plus ou moins générale (et aussi parce que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher) voici une sorte de "suite" de la terrifiante aventure de Yuan. Avec, cette fois Kratos en vedette ! Régalez-vous, c'est gratuit ! En espérant que vous apprécierez, bien entendu...

Je précise que Kratos et Yuan ne m'appartiennent pas, de même que tous les autres personnages ou lieux évoqués dans cette fic, sauf exeptions qui vont seront désignées en début de chapitre. Là, en l'occurence, ya rien à moi, sauf l'idée. Et encore.

* * *

Phobie 2 (Kratos).

Assis sur sa chaise trop dure, Kratos s'agitait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de taper du pied contre le sol, conscient que cela agaçait les autres occupants de la pièce, mais beaucoup trop nerveux pour s'en empêcher. Son regard allait de plus en plus souvent et rapidement de l'horloge accrochée au mur à la porte qui s'ouvrait sur la liberté. Il n'avait qu'à se lever, faire quelques pas, ouvrir la porte et il serait dehors, il pourrait fur loin de cet endroit ; il serait libre et…

- Kratos, calme-toi.

L'humain grimaça mais obéit néanmoins, n'oubliant pas de jeter un regard mauvais à son accompagnateur et geôlier. Si Yuan n'avait pas été là, cela ferait maintenant longtemps qu'il serait loin d'ici. Mais il faut croire que ses deux précédentes fuites avaient rendu le demi-elfe méfiant à son égard.

- Tu me paieras ça, Yuan, grogna-t-il en croisant les bras, l'air mauvais.

- Je te signales que c'est toi qui a commencé, répliqua Yuan en souriant. Et puis, pour te citer, saches que « tes menaces ne me feront pas céder ».

Il tourna une page de son livre et ignora Kratos qui grommelait à présent dans sa barbe inexistante. Pourtant, et il le savait parfaitement, le demi-elfe avait raison : c'était lui qui avait commencé, en traînant Yuan contre son gré chez le médecin la semaine précédente. Yuan avait eu beau tempêter, supplier et menacer, Kratos n'avait rien voulu entendre, et Yuan avait dû subir ce qu'il détestait le plus : une piqûre. Certes, il s'agissait d'un vaccin, donc d'une piqûre nécessaire, mais Yuan lui en avait tout de même voulu pendant trois jours entiers – jusqu'à ce que la douleur dans son bras disparaisse.

Il était donc tout à fait compréhensible que Yuan ait eu envie de se venger lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que Kratos aussi négligeait certains rendez-vous importants. Ce n'était pas non plus pour ça que Kratos allait accepter son sort sans se battre. Les tentatives de fuites et les menaces ayant échouées, il décida de jouer son va-tout : il se pencha vers Yuan et chuchota rapidement à son oreille.

Yuan se figea, rougit, pâlit, puis finalement secoua la tête et regarda Kratos droit dans les yeux, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça.

Sur ces mots, il retourna à sa lecture, laissant le dernier espoir de Kratos se volatiliser. Celui-ci, fébrile, laissa son regard errer dans la pièce. Il s'attarda quelques secondes sur la plante verte posée dans un coin, quelques minutes sur les poissons tropicaux, avant de revenir, comme irrésistiblement attiré, sur l'horloge qui égrenait inlassablement et impitoyablement le temps qu'il lui restait.

Enfin, ses yeux se posèrent sur La porte. La peur qui hantait jusque là son ventre le prit à la gorge, et il eut soudain du mal à déglutir. Derrière cette porte s'ouvrait son enfer personnel. Beaucoup de gens, il le savait, étaient terrifiés par celui qui se dissimulait derrière cette porte immaculée et cette plaque dorée. Avec raison. Sous couvert d'agir « pour votre bien », c'était bel et bien une séance de torture qui attendait les malheureux qui franchissait le seuil de ce lieu maudit et redouté.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand la poignée s'abaissa soudain. La nervosité et l'angoisse s'associèrent et prirent possession de son corps, rendant ses mains moites, créant une boule au niveau de son estomac et serrant sa gorge. La vision des mains qui allait bientôt lui infliger leur calvaire lui donna envie de fuir, mais ses pieds semblaient soudés au sol.

- Monsieur Aurion, appela la créature au service du démon.

- Allons-y, fit Yuan en se levant.

Il força Kratos à faire de même et lui tint fermement le bras, dans le cas où dans un réflexe salvateur, celui-ci n'essaie de se sauver. Il n'en fit rien, trop choqué pour réagir. Il ne comprit pleinement la situation que lorsque la porte se referma. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il ne pouvait plus reculer à présent. Il ferait donc face, quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

-.-.-.-.-

- Franchement, fit Yuan en imitant Kratos quelques jours auparavant, tout ce cirque pour une simple visite chez le dentiste !

- Tais-toi, répliqua hargneusement Kratos en se tenant la joue. Ch'est pas toi qui a fait connaich'anch'e avec la fraise.

**[Mot du jour : Dentiste]**

* * *

Ymia : Niark Niark Niark !

Kratos : Tout ceci est pure calomnie !

Ymia : C'est ce qu'on dit...

Yuan : Tu sais, Kratos, je te comprends... C'est vrai qu'aller chez le dentiste c'est jamais très agréable...

Ymia : Moi, la dernière fois, elle m'avait dit "Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a que l'anésthésie qui fait vraiment mal..."

Kratos :...Et ?

Ymia : Et c'est vrai. Après, j'ai plus senti ma joue pendant trois bonnes heures. J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait plus rien à cet endroit-là...C'est vraiment bizarre comme sensation...

Yuan : ...

Kratos :...

Ymia :...Quoi ?

Yuan : Et donc tu nous fais subir tes propres expériences déplaisantes en faisant croire qu'il s'agit là de nos peurs les plus profondes ?

Ymia :...Hem. Reviews ?

Kratos : C'est ce qu'on appelle "esquiver une question", mesdames et messieurs ! On applaudit bien fort !


	4. Little Monster

**Titre :** Les aléas de la vie quotidienne de Kratos et Yuan.

**Auteur :** Ymia.

**Blabla : **Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : je dédicace cette fic à ma cousine adorée, qui a su me réconforter quand j'en ai eu grand besoin ! Merci !

Je précise que Kratos et Yuan ne m'appartiennent pas, de même que tous les autres personnages ou lieux évoqués dans cette fic, sauf exeptions qui vont seront désignées en début de chapitre. Là, en l'occurence, ya rien à moi, sauf l'idée. Et encore.

* * *

Little Monster.

Kratos se tenait sur ses gardes. Il savait qu'il était là, quelque part, planqué dans quelque sombre recoin de la maison. Le problème, évidemment, c'était qu'il ne savait pas _où_. Ses sens restaient donc à l'affût du moindre bruit ou mouvement suspect. Mais la créature savait être aussi furtive, aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre. Pour ne pas se faire attaquer en traître, il restait dos au mur, conscient qu'à la moindre erreur, au moindre signe de faiblesse, s'en serait fini de lui.

Il finit par atteindre le salon. Avec cette pièce, il aurait sécurisé tout le rez-de-chaussée. S'il ne trouvait pas trace de la bête ici, il pourrait souffler un peu. Avec prudence, il passa la tête dans la pièce. Elle était vide. A première vue, tout allait bien… si l'on exceptait les marques de griffes sur les meubles, et les coussins éventrés. Il remarqua les rideaux qui pendaient en lambeaux, à leur tringle. Triste spectacle en vérité. Il serra les dents. Ainsi, le salon rejoignait la liste des pièces sinistrées_, _avec la cuisine et sa chambre.

Ne voyant toujours rien de suspect, il entra dans la pièce, rasant les murs, et en vérifia chaque recoin, allant jusqu'à se baisser pour vérifier que cette saloperie ne s'était pas planquée sous un meuble. Quand il eut fait le tour de la pièce, il eut un soupir de soulagement. Il n'était pas là. Comme il avait fini d'inspecter toute sa zone, il décida de s'accorder une pause avant d'aller rejoindre Yuan, qui cherchait toujours à l'étage.

Il se dirigea donc sereinement vers son fauteuil, étrangement plus lacéré que celui du demi-elfe, et s'y laissa tomber avec un soupir – et un sourire – de soulagement. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux qu'il le vit. Il était perché à deux mètres du sol, sur la bibliothèque. Ses yeux jaunes brillaient de malveillance et ses babines se retroussèrent en un sinistre sourire.

Et soudain, il bondit. Kratos n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter, et la créature atterrit sur sa tête. Il se releva brutalement et tenta de l'attraper, mais le monstre, rusé, était déjà dans son dos, qu'il entreprit de lacérer joyeusement de ses griffes aiguisées. Kratos hurla, se contorsionnant pour saisir la bête qui glissait entre ses doigts telle une anguille.

- Ah, tu l'as retrouvé !

Tout à coup, le poids sur son dos disparut, de même que les griffes assassines, et un bruit sourd envahit la pièce.

- Mais oui, mon bébé…Làààà…

Kratos jeta un regard plus que noir à Yuan qui gratouillait présentement le ventre du monstre en gazouillant et en ne lui prêtant aucune attention.

- Ooh, tu l'entends ?! Il ronronne !

- Ça, il peut ronronner, répliqua l'humain, vu qu'il vient de se faire les griffes sur mon dos –et accessoirement sur un tas d'autres objets…

- Il voulait juste jouer avec toi ! Il t'aime bien, tu sais ?

Kratos jeta un regard sceptique et clairement hostile au chaton, qui le fixa en retour d'un air narquois, accompagné d'un miaulement trop innocent pour être honnête.

- Tu vois ! continua le demi-elfe. Bon, c'est l'heure de manger ! s'exclama-t-il ensuite joyeusement.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, son chaton ronronnant toujours dans ses bras.

- Kratos, tu veux bien ranger un peu le salon, s'il te plaît ?

Et l'humain ne put que regarder, impuissant, le demi-elfe quitter le salon, le laissant seul et blessé au milieu du chaos généré par une vulgaire boule de poils noirs d'une vingtaine de centimètres.

C'était dit : il _détestait_ les chats !

**Mot du jour : [chat]. **

(mais vous l'aviez déjà deviné, bien entendu ?)

* * *

Elea : Pauvre Kratos ! Mais c'est quand même bizarre : tout le monde aime les chats ! Ils sont si mignons !

Yuan : N'est-ce pas ?

Ymia : Je dois vous avouer que j'ai pris comme exemple le chat d'Elea...

Elea : Hé ! Ma mimi elle est toute gentille ! Jamais elle aurait...

Ymia : ...en plus jeune, méchant et rusé.

Elea :...qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

Ymia : Que ton chat n'est plus de toute première fraîcheur. Et qu'elle perd des neurones en plus de ses poils.

Elea : ...L'écoute pas, ma mimi, elle dit des méchantes choses...

Ymia : D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, elle est pas un peu dure d'oreille, aussi ?

Elea :...

Yuan : Hem...Reviews ?

Kratos : Ne l'encouragez pas !

(Ps : Je tiens quand même à préciser que je n'ai rien contre les chats ! Je souligne juste le fait qu'ils nous manipulent avec une facilité déconcertante ! Moi même je me suis faite avoir... Et plusieurs fois encore.)


	5. C'est bon pour c'que t'as !

**Titre :** Les aléas de la vie quotidienne de Kratos et Yuan.

**Auteur :** Ymia.

**Blabla :** De nombreuses choses sont censées être bonne pour la santé... Yuan sera-t-il de cet avis ? Rien n'est moins sûr...

Je précise que Kratos et Yuan ne m'appartiennent pas, de même que tous les autres personnages ou lieux évoqués dans cette fic, sauf exceptions qui vont seront désignées en début de chapitre. Là, en l'occurrence, ya rien à moi, sauf l'idée. Et encore.

* * *

**C'est bon pour c'que t'as !**

Sa respiration était hachée, devenant sifflante par moment. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, cognant contre ses côtes, lui faisant mal. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient lourds, et il manquait de trébucher à chaque pas. Le soleil l'aveuglait, et le vent lui fouettait cruellement le visage. Sa gorge était si sèche qu'elle en devenait brûlante. Il courait depuis longtemps, maintenant, et il lui semblait que jamais il ne pourrait s'arrêter, et que quand il le ferait, ce serait pour tomber et ne jamais se relever. Alors il continuait, puisant dans ses dernières forces, cherchant le courage au plus profond de son cœur. Mais il ne pourrait continuer bien longtemps ainsi, il le savait. Il n'avait plus d'eau, et il sentait ses forces décliner peu à peu, laissant ses muscles endoloris et faibles.

Il s'efforçait de regarder droit devant lui, ne perdant pas de vue son bourreau et rival, refusant de lui laisser une fois encore la victoire. Il en allait de sa fierté ! C'est pour cela que malgré la souffrance, malgré la soif, malgré ses jambes flageolantes, il continuait, vaille que vaille, déterminé à réussir cette épreuve là au moins…

Mais il ne put rien faire quand cela arriva. Son pied rencontra une pierre, une traîtresse qui s'était embusquée sur son chemin, attendant patiemment son heure. Il ne réussit pas à rétablir son équilibre rendu précaire par des heures de course, et ne put qu'assister, impuissant et épuisé, à sa propre chute et à sa dure rencontre avec le sol. Il poussa un grognement quand son corps entra en contact avec celui-ci.

- Yuan ?

Son rival s'était arrêté et avait fait demi-tour quand il l'avait entendu tomber. Le demi-elfe se garda pourtant bien de bouger, soulagé d'avoir enfin pu s'arrêter.

- Allez, relève toi, on a presque fini.

Yuan fit un effort colossal pour se retourner sur le dos, tous les muscles de son corps protestant en même temps. Il grimaça quand il sentit une douleur au genou. Ses mains le brûlaient, et il avait du sable plein la figure.

- Vas-y sans moi, parvint-il à lâcher d'un ton théâtral et d'une voix rauque. Je suis blessé, je ne ferais que te ralentir…

- Cesse de faire l'idiot. Tu as juste le genou écorché. Allez, relève toi.

- Non, laisse moi mourir ici…

Avec un soupir, Kratos se pencha pour attraper le bras de Yuan et le relever de force. Celui-ci gémit, mais se laissa faire. Cependant, une fois debout, Kratos se rendit compte de l'état d'épuisement avancé de son compagnon. Il avait les jambes tremblantes, et le teint plus pâle encore que d'ordinaire. Sans parler de sa respiration encore sifflante et de ses yeux hagards.

- Très bien, tu as gagné, on va rentrer à la maison…

- Ben là tu vois, j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir gagné grand-chose…

Avec un rire, Kratos soutint Yuan et ils reprirent leur route vers le parking.

- Tu sais, dit finalement Kratos avec un petit sourire en coin, je pensais que tu avais plus d'endurance que ça. On était qu'au quatrième tour de piste…

- Rhaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!

**[sport]**

* * *

Ymia : Pour la défense de Yuan, un tour équivalent à peu près à 400 mètres, il a quand même fait près de deux kilomètres !

Yuan : Mais pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que les trucs les plus pourris arrivent ?

Ymia : Parce que t'es mon préféré !

Yuan : C'est comme ça que tu traites ceux que tu aimes bien ?!

Ymia : Et aussi parce que tu m'as l'air un peu plus délicat que Kratos... Et donc, à mes yeux, moins doué en sport...

Yuan : ...

Ymia : Ben quoi ?

Kratos : Je crois que tu l'a vexé.

Ymia : Ah. Bon. Ben, reviews ?


	6. Il court, il court, le furet

**Titre :** Les aléas de la vie quotidienne de Kratos et Yuan.

**Auteur :** Ymia.

**Blabla :** Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : âmes sensibles, s'abstenir ! Ce qui va suivre est d'une violence extrême... La loi du plus fort est encore une fois de rigueur... (Nan, revenez ! Je rigole !)

Je précise que Kratos et Yuan ne m'appartiennent pas, de même que tous les autres personnages ou lieux évoqués dans cette fic, sauf exceptions qui vont seront désignées en début de chapitre. Là, en l'occurrence, ya rien à moi, sauf l'idée. Et encore.

* * *

**Il court, il court, le furet...**

Il courait. Il était épuisé, mais il devait tenir bon. S'il ralentissait ne serait-ce qu'un peu, s'en serait fini de lui. Mais ses assaillants étaient tenaces. Il les entendait se déplacer tout autour de lui, le poussant habilement vers une unique direction. Cela faisait maintenant près d'une heure qu'ils le harcelaient ainsi, et ils étaient nombreux.

L'un d'eux surgit soudain face à lui, et il bondit sur le côté pour l'éviter. Il se réceptionna maladroitement et reprit sa course tant bien que mal. Sa respiration se fit saccadée. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps… Ses foulées étaient déjà moins longues, et il manquait de trébucher à chaque pas…

Un autre ennemi tenta de l'attraper en surgissant de sa droite, mais il parvint encore à éviter l'attaque, se précipitant dans la direction opposée. Ses idées s'embrouillaient dans sa tête…Il ne savait plus où il allait, il ne savait plus pourquoi il fuyait…il devait juste courir, encore, courir, courir, courir…

- Attention ! Le voilà !

- C'est bon ! On le tient !

* SPLASH ! *

Il y eut un long cri de désespoir. Il avait échoué. Il n'avait pas pu leur échapper. Et maintenant, il devait…

- Calme-toi, Noishe ! lui intima Kratos.

L'animal ne cessait de glapir en se débattant furieusement dans le baquet remplit d'eau savonneuse. Yuan vint à la rescousse, et réussi à maintenir Noishe dans son bain, le temps que son ami se saisisse d'une brosse et ne commence à frotter vigoureusement le dos de l'Arshi. Noishe poussa une plainte déchirante et lança à l'humain un regard implorant.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, fit Kratos en s'attaquant à sa tête – Noishe poussa une nouvelle plainte et secoua la tête en tous sens, du savon dans les yeux – tu avais grand besoin d'un bain. Lloyd ! Apporte-moi le shampooing !

- J'arrive !

- Prenez tout votre temps, j'ai que ça à faire, grinça Yuan en retenant Noishe tant bien que mal.

Ce dernier jeta un regard de bête blessée à Lloyd, qu'il croyait pourtant son ami. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le jeune humain prendrait part à cet immonde complot…

- Et frotte bien ses oreilles, ordonna Kratos qui s'occupait à présent des flancs de l'animal.

- D'accord.

Alors Noishe capitula. Il avait perdu. Cependant…

Rapide comme l'éclair, il tourna la tête, éclaboussant Lloyd et son père au passage, et attrapa le bras de Yuan, qu'il fit basculer dans le baquet. Le demi-elfe poussa un cri de surprise avant de plonger tête la première dans l'eau savonneuse. Il refit surface en crachant des bulles, sous le regard amusé – et un peu compatissant – des deux autres et celui satisfait de Noishe. Il ne serait pas dit qu'il serait le seul à subir cet outrage !

- C'est la dernière fois ! hurla Yuan en toussotant. La dernière fois que je vous aide à laver ce monstre !

- C'est ça, répliqua Kratos avec un sourire sarcastique. En attendant, puisque tu es là dedans, prends ça et frotte lui le ventre, tu veux ? ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une brosse.

**Mot du jour : Bain.**

* * *

Ymia : Plus ça va, et plus c'est court, j'ai l'impression...

Yuan (qui fait des bulles en parlant) : Dis-moi pourquoi je fais ça encore ?

Ymia : Parce que sinon, je te case avec Pronyma.

Yuan : Hem... C'est en effet un bon argument. Je vais retourner frotter encore un peu Noishe, moi...

Zelos (venu rendre une petite visite) : Tu n'est pas un trop dure avec lui ?

Ymia : Son véritable calvaire n'a même pas encore commencé...


	7. Bet you don't know why the sun sets red

**Titre :** Les aléas de la vie quotidienne de Kratos et Yuan.

**Auteur :** Ymia.

**Blabla :** Une idée soudaine, une envie irrépressible, un jeu marquant... C'est cela qui conduit à l'inspiration ! Ce qui pourrait se passer si Kratos et Yuan s'étaient rendus au casting pour un autre jeu que ToS...

Je précise que Kratos et Yuan ne m'appartiennent pas, de même que tous les autres personnages ou lieux évoqués dans cette fic. Sauf l'idée. Et encore...

* * *

**Bet you don't know why the sun sets red.**

- Dis, Yuan…tu es vraiment sûr de ne pas avoir de cœur ?

- Je ne sais pas, Kratos…Je ne peux pas voir à l'intérieur… Mais… s'il y avait quelque chose là, à l'intérieur de nous, on le sentirait, non ?

- C'est pas faux…

Kratos lui tendit alors un bâtonnet de glace, que Yuan accepta en souriant. Ils se tournèrent vers le soleil couchant, et mordirent tout deux à pleines dents dans leur glace bleue…et Yuan hurla.

- C'est froid cette connerie !

- C'est pour ça que ça s'appelle une glace, Yuan.

- Et puis c'est dégueulasse ! C'est quoi ce parfum ?!

- Eau de mer, je crois…

- Quoi ?! Mais…

- COUPEZ !!

Une jeune femme habillé bizarrement et au béret de travers s'approcha des deux hommes, juchés on ne sais pourquoi sur une corniche surplombée d'une horloge, avec sous leurs pieds une ville illuminée par les lueurs du crépuscule. Elle les fixa méchamment de ses lunettes noires aux verres fumés. Enfin, Yuan supposait que c'était méchamment, puisqu'il qu'il ne voyait pas ses yeux, mais vu ses sourcils foncés, ses poings sur les hanches et la grimace qu'elle faisait, c'était soit ça, soit elle était constipée.

- Qu'est-ce…que…vous…foutez ?! grinça-t-elle en articulant chaque mot.

- J'ai les dents sensibles, c'est de ma faute ? répliqua Yuan en s'éloignant prudemment.

- Et c'est vrai que ces glaces sont dégueulasses, ajouta Kratos.

- Et c'est quoi ces dialogues à la con ? poursuivit son ami.

- Et ces vêtements sont affreusement inconfortables…

- Et pourquoi une ville où le soleil reste toujours à la même place ? Les habitants, comment est-ce qu'ils savent que c'est l'heure de dormir ?

- Et pourquoi une horloge ? Le temps s'écoule normalement ou il est toujours six heures et demie ?

- Et…

- DEHORS !!!

Sous les cris enragés de la productrice et sous ses projectiles plus ou moins gros et passablement dangereux, les deux comparses s'enfuirent du plateau sans demander leur reste.

Une fois à l'abri dans leur loge, jetèrent leurs glaces dégueulasses à la poubelle et ils retirèrent leur encombrant vêtement en cuir noir. Une fois qu'ils se furent changés et brossés les dents, ils quittèrent le hangar 3 et s'en allèrent.

- Ça marchera jamais, son truc, finit par lâcher Yuan, une fois qu'ils furent dans le bus. C'est beaucoup trop niais…

- Et puis ces costumes étaient vraiment trop inconfortables…renchérit Kratos.

- Et j'ai rien compris au scénario…

- Et ces glaces, qu'est-ce qu'elles étaient dégueulasses…

**[Kingdom Hearts]**

**

* * *

**

Ymia : Alors ? Vous aviez deviné ou pas ? C'était plutôt évident, hein ?

Yuan : *joue avec sa DS* J'y crois pas ! Ils ont vraiment dis ça ?!

Ymia : C'est si beau l'amitié ! *essuie une petite larme imaginaire*

Kratos : *lis par-dessus l'épaule de Yuan* "Dis Axel, c'est quoi un meilleur ami ?" Oh, boy.

Ymia : Moi je préfère celle-là : "You seek answers. I can give you purpose."

Yuan et Kratos : ...

Ymia : J'aime bien celle-là, aussi : " - No one would miss me. - It's not true ! I would..."

Yuan et Kratos : ......

Ymia : Kyaaaah, Axel !

Yuan et Kratos : *s'enfuient*

Ymia : *gagatise sur Axel*


	8. Le bleu le plus pur

**Titre :** Les aléas de la vie quotidienne de Kratos et Yuan.

**Auteur :** Ymia.

**Blabla : **Je sais, ça fait longtemps. Mais que voulez-vous... entre mes cours, mon syndrome de la page blanche et...et donc voilà. Aujourd'hui, que les amateurs de guimauve se réjouissent, et que les autres s'en aillent, mon OS est romantique ! Du moins, c'est l'impression que j'ai en le relisant... A votre avis ?

Je précise que Kratos et Yuan ne m'appartiennent pas. Même si j'aimerais bien. Peut-être en les demandant au père noël, qui sait...

* * *

**Mot du jour : [Bleu]**

Kratos aimait le bleu. Oui, malgré le fait qu'il ne portait que des vêtements mauves, il aimait beaucoup le bleu.

C'était la couleur du ciel, ce ciel qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir effleurer du bout des doigts lorsqu'il s'envolait.

C'était la couleur de la mer, qui se faisait reflet du ciel infini, et qui pouvait l'apaiser grâce au bruit des vagues, qui s'avançaient inlassablement contre les rochers pour s'y fracasser.

Mais Kratos connaissait un bleu qui surpassait celui du ciel et de la mer. Ce bleu là lui faisait parfois tourner la tête, l'émerveillait toujours, le rendait heureux. Ce bleu là était plus profond que celui de la mer, plus beau que celui du ciel. Oui, ce bleu là était…

- Kratos ?

- Mmm ?

- Ça va ?

- Moui…

- …Tu en es sûr ?

Kratos hocha la tête d'un air que l'on pourrait qualifier de béat. Yuan fronça les sourcils. Cela faisait maintenant une bonne dizaine de minutes que Kratos le fixait ainsi. Ce n'était pas désagréable, non, seulement, cela le mettait un peu mal à l'aise…

Il tenta de l'ignorer et retourna à sa lecture. Mais il sentait toujours le regard de son ami posé sur lui.

Il sursauta quand celui-ci passa les doigts dans ses cheveux.

- Tu es absolument certain que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il une fois encore en se tournant vers Kratos.

Ce dernier se contenta de sourire et continua de jouer dans les mèches bleues. Yuan finit par soupirer et le laissa faire. Il replongea dans son livre, Kratos passant et repassant sans se lasser les doigts dans les cheveux de son compagnon. Il s'émerveillait de plus en plus de ces mèches qui coulaient entre ses doigts avec autant de fluidité que de l'eau. Au bout d'un moment, ses doigts effleurèrent la peau pâle du demi-elfe, lui arrachant des frissons.

Kratos se pencha et embrassa le cou de Yuan, qui ne put retenir un autre frisson.

- Kratos…

Yuan se tourna vers lui, les joues teintées d'une touche délicate de carmin. Il en profita pour ravir ses lèvres, les mains toujours plongées dans son abondante chevelure couleur océan. Le gémissement de Yuan fut perdu dans leur baiser.

Oui, Kratos aimait le bleu. Mais peut-être l'aimait-il parce qu'il aimait Yuan ?

* * *

**Ymia :** Ce fut court... ça vous a plus quand même ?


End file.
